When Push Comes To Pat...
"When Push Comes To Pat..." is the second episode of "Plankton Lives With The Raw". Plot When Plankton finally realizes there is no way he can get the secret formula no matter what, he just tries to find a new job, but everyone hates him so much that he doesn't get a job. Meanwhile, Patrick starts a new gumball machine business... Transcript It's not every day you see a microscopic genius. But Plankton...isn't that much of a genius. In fact, his own computer wife can outsmart him sometimes. However, this pint-sized peril has just been justified...on his own terms. OUTSIDE THE KRUSTY KRAB MR. KRABS (holding Plankton): Well, if it isn't me old arch enemy, Sheldon. Up to no good again? Nice try, but disguising the Krusty Krab to look like the Chum Bucket just won't work. Hows about you take a vacation, Plankton? It'll keep you safe from launching. In fact... Launches Plankton towards the Chum Bucket PLANKTON: Curse you, Krabs!!!!!!!!! BAM! Plankton flies through the doors and hits Karen. KAREN: Oh, hi Sheldon...ha ha ha ha ha!!! SHELDON!!! HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!! PLANKTON: Can it, Karen. I've got better things to worry about than a name. KAREN: Like what? PLANKTON: Like a job!!!!!!! I'm quiting the fast food business for good, Karen!!! I'll run away. Start a new life in New Kelp City. I heard CheeseHead was a pretty good mayor there. KAREN: Or...you could check the Krabby Kronicle for job listings. PLANKTON: Oh yeah. Krabs rebooted that, didn't he? Karen picks up a copy of the Krabby Kronicle. Plankton looks through it and reads the list slowly while a montage of the jobs plays. PLANKTON (speech in normal font, montage video in italics): "Retail salesperson" Fred comes by a Mansion for sale. Plankton is by it, trying to get Fred's attention. Fred shrugs his shoulders and walks away. "Cashier" Tom walks up to the register at the Barg'N'Mart. Unlike Fred, Tom sees Plankton, but after a half hour of pushing milk across a scanner, Tom flattens Plankton with a $5 bill. "Office clerk" Plankton is out voted 500-0 against Rocky, Patrick's old pet. "Registered nurse" Plankton has trouble pushing a gurney down an asle, and when he reaches a downward ramp, the patient, Harold, flies into a wall, nearly killing him" "Waiter" Plankton is swept away by a waitress, Nancy, at the restaurant Fancy! to keep the place spotless. "Customer service representative" "Plankton receives a call from Nat, but Nat can't understand him and hears only squeaking, so he hangs up. "Janitor" When Plankton tries to sweep the dust, it eats him. "Freight, stock, and hand material mover laborer" Plankton fails a quiz for the job because he has no idea what that is. "Secretary" Plankton can't push the keys, so he gets a rock to push the buttons, but it destroys the keyboard. "General manager" In a job interview, Plankton gives Frank a list of all of his failed jobs, leading to his immediate rejection. =Later = Plankton is walking on Conch Street. He sees Patrick standing by a gumball machine PLANKTON: Patrick, what is that? PATRICK: A gumball machine! Do you want one? PLANKTON: What kind of idiot would buy a gumball from you?! A huge line of people forms on Conch Street. Everyone wants a gumball, including Plankton's former 5-second long employers. Plankton runs to the front of the line to end the madness, but ends up being picked up by Tom. TOM: Hey! A free gumball! Far away at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs hears Tom say "free", so he comes running. Tom is about to eat Plankton, so Mr. Krabs crushes Tom's arm. MR. KRABS: Eat the gumball and the arm comes off. Tom drops Plankton and runs away. Mr. Krabs realizes it is Plankton. MR. KRABS: Plankton? Why are you here and not sulking? PLANKTON: Because I'm looking for a job. I quit the fast food business. I just want some money! MR. KRABS: I can give you a job. PLANKTON Really??? MR. KRABS Sure. You can help SpongeBob with the condiments. Patrick notices the line is getting held up. PATRICK: Hey! What's going on around here? If Plankton gets a job, I demand a job, too! MR. KRABS: Okay, Patrick. Here's what you have to do. (Whispers in his ear) (turns to Plankton) Well, Sheldon, come first thing tomorrow morning at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late. PLANKTON: Oh, I won't. (Walks off) (Evil laugh) Now I can get into the safe and steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula without leaving my job! LATER at the Krusty Krab SpongeBob is working on the Patties while Plankton watches. Suddenly, all of the Patties disappear! SPONGEBOB: Oh No! Plankton, could you go into the freezer and get more Krabby Patties, please? PLANKTON: Why, certainly, SpongeBob. I'd be honored to. Plankton walks into the freezer. Patrick appears and slams the door shut. Plankton is locked in the freezer! Mr. Krabs laughs because Plankton fell for his plan. MR. KRABS: I can't believe you actually fell for it, you dumb seaweed seed. Good work Patrick. You did the plan perfectly! PATRICK: (Burps) What plan? Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:PLTWR Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts